End of Innocence
by Beboppin' Betty
Summary: She's trapped for eternity in the body of a child, and decides that it's time to catch up with her 'family'. Angel and Co. soon realize that this girl is a bigger threat than anyone thought possible. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

****

"Where's your family, luv?"

The young girl looked up at the woman who'd asked and shrugged. "I don't know. We lost each other a long time ago." 

Kneeling, Mallory Waters frowned. A girl no more than nine or ten, innocent as only a child could be, had no right to be alone on the streets of London after dark. Lord only knew what could happen to her. "You lost your parents?" she asked, then felt like a fool for craning her neck trying to find adults in the area. The little girl nodded, her lovely brown eyes big. But there wasn't any fear in those eyes, Mallory realized. Dejection and acceptance, yes, but not fear. "How long ago?"

The girl's small shoulders moved. "I can't remember." Her answer was so matter-of-fact that it had Mallory silently cursing the world, cursing the kid's parents. Making a snap decision, she smiled. "What's your name?"

"Sarah. What's yours?"

"My name's Mallory. Are you hungry?"

Sarah smiled then. A full-on grin. "Starving."

Mallory struggled to keep her own smile in place. The poor thing probably hadn't had a real meal in ages. Taking Sarah's had in her own she said, "How would you like to come back to my house? I'll make you some dinner, you can stay the night."

Sarah nodded, not the least bit afraid of the stranger's offer. "I'd like that a whole lot, Mallory." 

~*~

"Thanks, Mal, that was great," Sarah said, wiping her mouth. "Sorry 'bout the stain on the carpet." She giggled at the look frozen on Mallory Waters's face. "I know, blood never comes out."

Mallory's dead, glazed eyes stared back at her. Sarah shook her head at the body. "It serves you right, you know. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to invite strangers in? You humans are so stupid." She said it cheerfully as she bent over Mallory's rapidly cooling form and plucked the diamonds from her ears. "Waste not want not," she murmured and pushed back her long dark hair to slide the earrings into her own lobes. 

The diamonds might look out of place in the ears of a child, but that wasn't something that Sarah could help. It wasn't her fault that she'd been turned at the tender age of nine. True, being a child vampire had it's perks, however few. It was really very easy to get victims by playing the lost child. But overall, eternal pre-pubescence sucked. She was severely limited by her youthful appearance, especially now. Back when she'd been turned, over two hundred years before, no one looked twice at an orphaned child. People hadn't liked to think about such unpleasant things back then.

Unfortunately society had a conscience these days, and it frustrated Sarah to no end. She hated having to rely on one of her minions if she wanted to travel or even go to a damn movie. But that was moot. Sarah had been around for a very long time, and she'd picked up more than enough to avoid the system and get by.

"That's the problem with you humans, Mal. Half the time you ignore all your problems and the other half you cause them. Frankly, I'm amazed you haven't wiped each other out by now." _Of course, watching humanity destroy itself is quite amusing. _She pondered the thought for only a moment before her mind turned to something else Mallory had mentioned. 

Family. 

It'd been an awfully long time since she'd seen any of the Fearsome Foursome, as she'd liked to call them. Well over a century ago, in fact, in Prague. There'd been a riot and she'd gotten separated from Spike and Dru. 

That had been one hell of a night, she remembered. Spike had barely managed to get Drusilla out alive; Angelus and Darla had been off doing what they did best -- hunting. By the time it was all over, the four of them were long gone and Sarah Holtz was alone for the first time in her long life. Over the years she'd heard of some of their exploits, but hadn't bothered to track them down. 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sarah idly tapped her bottom lip with an index finger -- a habit of hers -- and glanced down at the body. "You know, Mal, you've actually given me something to think about. Now, where do you keep your bleach?"

It wasn't really a ritual of hers, burning down her victims houses, but it sure was fun. Especially if their house was attached to someone else's, like Mallory's townhouse was. Sarah hummed as she sprayed the bleach over the carpets and curtains and the body, and as she cheerfully dropped the blazing match onto the floor on her way out of the house. 

She didn't hurry to get away, though she didn't stay to watch either. There was something more important she had to do. Climbing into the town car that was waiting for her at the corner, she addressed her long time companion, Victor.

"Airport, Vic. It's time for a family reunion." 

______________________________________________________________________________

__

Disclaimer: Sarah Holtz and Angel and Co. belong to Joss Whedon/ Mutant Enemy. Any original characters are mine.

A/N: This is in response to the Sarah Holtz challenge posted at Chocolate Covered Strawberries challenge archive by Gidgetgirl.

Reviews are what I write for. 


	2. ch 2

The day, Harmony decided, was definitely looking up. She'd broken a nail, spilled blood on her skirt, and her stupid computer wasn't working, but the sight of the total stud heading her way perked her right up. She hastily smoothed her hair with a practiced hand and offered up her best smile as Mr. Hottie approached the desk. 

He had great hair, killer baby-blues, and her trained eye noted that his suit was Valentino. Perfect so far. 

"Hi! How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Angelu- Angel."

Harmony frowned. Mr. Hottie hadn't even opened his mouth. Whoever did had rather high, feminine voice. "Um... huh?"

"I _said _I'm here to see Angel!" That high, feminine voice was tinged with impatience, but Harmony didn't pick up on it. Instead she stood up and peered over the partition surrounding her desk, then grinned at the sight of the most adorable little girl. "Oh, you're so cute!"

Sarah very nearly growled. She hated being called cute. 

Like so many things, Sarah's subtle mood indictor went right over Harmony's head. The blonde had already turned her attention back to Victor. "So is she your daughter? Cuz you two don't really look alike."

"Hey!" Sarah snapped, causing the blonde to jump. "Is Angel in or not?" Blondie rolled her eyes but picked up the phone. "Jeez, calm down already." Harmony shot a look at Mr. Hottie, caught his gaze. "Kids, eh?"

Sarah seethed. "Just make the damn call." 

~*~

He was bored. _Really _bored. 

He'd never figured that heading up Wolfram and Hart could ever be boring, but he was wrong. Gunn was talking about some contract he was drawing up for one of the firm's more prominent clients, but Angel just didn't care. Even Wesley looked bored. 

Not for the first time since the meeting had started, Angel envied Fred and Lorne for having more important, interesting things to do. 

So when Harmony's voice chirped over the intercom, he nearly said a prayer of thanks. 

"What is it, Harmony?"

"There's someone here to see you. She's being really pushy."

Angel imagined his assistant sticking her tongue out at the visitor as she said it, and couldn't decide whether to smile or sigh. "Send her in." 

"Don't you want to know-"

Angel cut her off. He didn't care if the Devil himself walked through the door if it got him out of listening to Gunn drone on about contracts. "I said send her in." Within a matter of seconds his office door swung open, and the last person Angel _ever _expected to see stepped over the threshold. 

"Hello, Angelus. Long time no see." 

Angel gaped. "Sarah?" He sank back in his chair, stunned. He hadn't thought of Sarah Holtz since he'd heard of her death in the riot in Prague. When her father had taken Connor, he'd been too wrapped up in his grief to give her more than a passing thought. 

She raised a brow and moved closer to his desk. "You seem surprised to see me." 

Temporarily forgotten and totally out of the loop, Gunn leaned in close to Wesley. "Kinda stating the obvious, ain't she?"

Sarah didn't look over to reply. "Sarcasm, honey. Learn it." 

Gunn's eyebrows skyrocketed. "Did she just call me honey?" Wesley nodded, just as surprised but a great deal more amused by the remark than his friend. "I think she did." Gunn frowned and turned his gaze from Sarah to Angel. "Who is this kid, man?"

Finally finding his voice, Angel replied, "This is Sarah. And she's not a kid."

Gunn and Wes shared a look of disbelief. She sure as hell looked like a kid, despite the fact that she wore her dark hair in a sophisticated ponytail and that her outfit looked tailored and expensive. While Gunn expressed his incredulity, Wesley studied her closer. 

There was something about the way she carried herself that gave her an air of confidence no child possessed, but it was her eyes that made Wesley believe Angel. They looked... old. This girl had seen a lot, that Wesley was sure of. Gunn, however, was not. "She looks like a kid to me. Can't be any older than, what, nine?"

Sarah looked at him in a way that suddenly made him feel very uncomfortable. 

"I'm quite a few years older than that, _honey. _245 years, to be exact. Angelus, what in the hell are you doing with these humans!?" 


	3. ch 3

A/N: This chapter's been in my computer for months, but I have no idea why I never posted it. Enjoy!

..........................................................................................................................................................................

"They're friends. That's Gunn, Wesley."

Glancing over at the men, she assessed and dismissed them in an instant. She had no interest in the humans; her mind was decidedly elsewhere.

She'd heard stories, of course, but seeing it first hand was a horse of a different colour. The Angelus Sarah remembered would have never fraternized with a human without the intent of killing them. But then, the Angelus she remembered wouldn't have been completely gobsmacked at the sight of her, like this onewas.

"So the rumours are true," she murmured, tapping at her lip. "That changes things, doesn't it?"

She was acutely aware that the three men in the room could not stop staring at her, but didn't acknowledge it. Instead she wandered around the large office, pausing briefly at the window to allow the sunlight to wash over her for the first time since she'd been human before moving on to study Angelus's display of antique weapons. As for the vampire himself, he'd gone from staring in shock to a narrow-eyed study of her. She met his gaze evenly.

Finally, he spoke. "Yeah, things have changed. Time tends to do that. For instance, you're a whole lot less dead than I remember."

That elicited a snort of laughter from her. "Funny as ever, Angelus." Angel frowned. "It's Angel, and I mean that I heard that you got killed in Prague."

Hum. That _really _changed things....or not. Sarah highly doubted that Angelus and Darla would have cared enough to stick around to wait for her even if they thought she'd survived. Very selfish, the both of them. _But vampires are selfish by nature, _she reminded herself, choosing not to lay blame. Had roles been reversed, she probably wouldn't have stuck around either.

"Well I'm alive and well, as you can see. Apparently I'm not the only one. You've done well for yourself, Angel. Can't say I'm not surprised." She looked around the office once again, letting her gaze slide over the humans (who had settled back in their seats to enjoy the show), and pause at the sight of a ninth century dagger affixed to the wall. It was plain but for a few simple engravings on the blade, and it was one she recognized. Briefly she wondered if he knew the value of it. "Nice collection." Angel didn't turn. "Thanks. Not that it isn't nice seeing you, but what are you doing here, Sarah?"

"Can't a girl visit her family once in awhile? It's been a long time, Angelus. I felt like catching up."

"Why now, after all this time?"

"Boredom, I guess. Among other things." Once she'd discovered he was the newest head of a branch of the most prestigious law firm in existence, Sarah had decided that the firm was worth checking out. One never knew when they'd need a good lawyer on their side. Especially when that someone was her.

Settling herself into one of the plush chairs opposite his desk, she finally got down to business. "So, do you still talk to the rest of the Fearsome Foursome?" She noted a ghost of a smile briefly playing at Angel's lips at the mention of the nickname before his eyes hardened and his stone walls went up. "Not by choice," he muttered, and she heard one of the humans snicker.

"Oh?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "Lately Spike's been hanging around, generally being a pain in my ass." Sarah grinned. She'd always enjoyed that about Spike -- he'd never failed in entertaining her. "I'll have to see him before I go. What about Dru and Darla?"

"I have no idea about Dru and Darla's dead."

Sarah was surprised at the disappointment that welled up inside. It wasn't sadness exactly, but Darla had been her sire, and she and Angelus had literally raised Sarah from childhood. She was the closest thing to a mother Sarah had had. "When?"

"Couple of years ago."

"How?"

He got a faraway look in his eye and his brow creased in a frownlike the question was stirring up unpleasant -- perhaps even painful -- memories. _Well now, _she thought. _Isn't that interesting... _Or not so much. They'd had a very long and twisted relationship, Angelus and Darla, and after all the pair had gone through together, it wasn't wrong to assume that the two had shared a deep emotional connection.

"She sac-" Abruptly cutting himself off, Angel cleared his throat and glanced over at the humans like he'd forgotten their presence. "She got staked. Um, isn't there a whole bunch of evil out there that needs to be dealt with?"

The two men exchanged a glance and made the appropriate excuses before heading for the door. Sarah overheard one, Gunn his name was, mutter to the other, "Just when it was gettin' good, too. Who is this chick?" Sarah shook her head in disapproval. "I don't know how you do it, Angel. I can't imagine surrounding myself with humans all day long and not giving in to temptation. I honestly can't imagine you doing it either. I assume you don't feed off humans anymore?" She'd never met a vampire who'd voluntarily given up human blood before.

"No. Animal blood," he offered by way of explanation. "Look Sarah, not that it hasn't been a treat seeing you and everything, but what are you really doing here?"

Sarah expelled a breath in frustration. It seemed that the Angel had gotten a healthy dose of paranoia along with that curse. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Jesus, Angel, it's not like I'm here to let out all your dirty little secrets or anything. I really did come here to see how you're doing."

They engaged in a lengthy glaring match before Angel replied. "Yeah, okay. How long are you in town for?" It was obvious that Angel didn't quite believe her, but Sarah honestly didn't care whether or not he did. "Well, I'm only-"

"Angel, I need you to-" A woman with long brown hair and a white lab coat burst into the office, stopped short at the sight of Sarah. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were with a.... in a meeting."

Sarah regarded the newest arrival with the same interest she'd shown the other humans. Angel, on the other hand, looked both pleased and mildly irritated by the interruption. "It's okay, Fred. What do you need?" The willowy woman immediately became all business, though she did glance back to Sarah periodically.

"There's something I think you should have a look at in the lab."

"Why didn't you just call Harmony, have her tell me?"

The woman shrugged. "I did, but she's not at her desk."

Angel sighed in exasperation. "Sometimes I wonder why I keep her around." Sarah bit her lip, held back a smile. Angel saw it and regarded her suspiciously. "What?"

"I'm afraid that may be my fault. I left her alone with Victor. My companion," she explained at his look. "He isn't very fond of blondes, or dimwits for that matter."

Angel's frown deepened. "Should I be worried?"

"Possibly. Victor may be my companion, but I don't hold him on a leash." If that simpering twit got on Vic's nerves, he'd have no problem 'taking care of her' -- in any manner that struck his fancy at that given moment. That trait of his was one of the reasons Sarah had turned him and kept him around for the longest of all her companions. "In any case, assistants are replaceable. I think your friend here has something more important for you to worry about."

The Fred woman gave Sarah a wary look, but nodded in agreement. "I really think you should see the....the thing in the lab." It was obvious that the woman was uncomfortable divulging any of the company's secrets, and Sarah respected that. Begrudgingly perhaps, but she still respected it.

Making a snap decision, Sarah waved her hand in Angel's direction. "Go. I'm in town for awhile, we can continue this later." The vampire eyed her warily, but stood to follow the woman to the lab. "Sarah," he said, pausing in the doorway. "Don't kill anyone while you're here, okay?"

"I can't make any promises, Angel."

He frowned. "Fine. Just don't kill anyone who works for me."

Sarah grinned. "That I can do."


End file.
